In order to increase the capacity and definition of a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device by simple-matrix driving, high duty driving must be performed. As a prior art example of such a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vertical alignment liquid crystal display element which performs a displaying operation by the time-division driving at a large duty ratio.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 10-197858